提莫
迅捷斥候提莫是英雄联盟中的英雄Teemo's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com。 技能资料 秒，就會進入潛行狀態。若提摩在草叢中進入潛行狀態，只要他不攻擊或使用技能，就能維持潛行狀態在草叢中移動；若'提摩'在草叢外進入潛行狀態，自行移動或是被敵方強制移動都會現形。 |icon2 = Element of Surprise.png |description2 = 當離開潛行狀態時，'提摩'得到'「致盲吹箭」'並提高 %攻速}}，持續3秒。 |targeting='偽裝' is a passive ability. 致盲吹箭 is a self-buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * 偽裝 will not trigger as long as 提摩 is taking damage. * Once stealthed taking damage will not deactivate the stealth. * The following are things that will also break 提摩 out of stealth: ** Using certain summoner spells: , , , , , , , and . ** Using certain trinkets: and . * Placing wards or using consumable items will not break 偽裝 stealth. * 提摩 can use to get to a brush without breaking stealth. * If 致盲吹箭 is triggered twice in less than 3 seconds, it will get refreshed, it will not stack with itself. |video=Teemo IVideo }} 提摩對目標吹箭，並 目標使其普攻無法命中。 |leveling = |range = 580 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype =魔力 |targeting='致盲吹箭' is a single target ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Teemo QVideo }} 提摩增加跑速。若受到敵方英雄或防禦塔攻擊，此效果會失效5秒。 |description2 = 提摩進入衝刺狀態，獲得兩倍此技能的被動效果，且不會因被攻擊而失效，持續3秒。 |leveling = | }} |cooldown = 17 |cost = 45 |costtype =魔力 |targeting='衝刺' active and passive are self-buffs. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * 衝刺 active cooldown starts when the ability is first activated, not when the effect ends. * When 衝刺 active buff expires Teemo will not regain the passive effect if he was damaged at any point during the buff's duration. |video=Teemo WVideo }} 提摩的普通攻擊對目標立即附加魔法傷害，並使目標 ，每秒再造成 魔法傷害，持續4秒。連續攻擊只會刷新 傷害的持續時間，不會再有初始的附加傷害。 |leveling = | }} * | }} |targeting='劇毒射擊' adds an on-hit effect to Teemo's basic attacks. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= |additional= * 劇毒射擊 damage over time is considered a and will trigger bonus effects. ** If the target is by Teemo's 劇毒射擊, will deal bonus magic damage and heal . * 劇毒射擊 will apply passive. |pet= |video=Teemo EVideo }} 提摩放置一個儲備蘑菇做為陷阱，而蘑菇最多擁有3個。 |description2 = 提莫放置一个会在1秒钟后准备完毕并进入隐形状态的蘑菇陷阱，每個蘑菇最久可以存在5分鐘。陷阱在准备完毕后会提供很小范围的 。如果陷阱被敌人踩到，它会引爆，使附近的所有敌人 4秒。此中毒效果使敌人 并每秒造成伤害。中毒效果不会叠加，但之后的每次引爆陷阱都会刷新中毒效果的持续时间。蘑菇具有100点生命值，当它们可见时可被普通攻击摧毁，但是它们对技能伤害免疫。 |description3=敵方拆除毒性陷阱可以獲得10金錢。在毒性陷阱上施放毒性陷阱將讓蘑菇彈得更遠（約3/4/5個'提摩'的距離）。遠程英雄需要3次攻擊才可以摧毀蘑菇，近戰英雄則只需2次。 |leveling2 = %魔法攻擊）}}| }} |range = |射程}}}}| |最大射程}}}}}}／ | | }} |cooldown = 0.25 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 75 |costtype = 魔力+1個磨菇 |targeting='Noxious Trap' is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability and prevent the trap from affecting nearby units. |quicksilver=Will remove the damage over time and the slow |additional= * 劇毒射擊 damage over time is considered a and will trigger bonus effects. ** If the target is by Teemo's 劇毒射擊, will deal bonus magic damage and heal . * 劇毒射擊 damage over time effect does not stack. Enemies who detonate multiple traps will only have the duration refreshed per trap they detonate. * 劇毒射擊 damage is determined at detonation, not at the time of being placed which means any ability power Teemo gains or loses will affect all active shrooms. * 劇毒射擊 can be targeted by any allied spell. The trap does not become indestructible during the channel but destroying it will not prevent the user from teleporting in. * 劇毒射擊 can only bounce once, even if it lands on a further 劇毒射擊. |video=Teemo RVideo }} 参考资料 cs:Teemo de:Teemo en:Teemo es:Teemo fr:Teemo pl:Teemo pt-br:Teemo ru:Teemo